This application claims benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/203,401, filed May 11, 2000, titled Motorized Propulsion System, and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/218,612, filed Jul. 17, 2000, titled Motorized Propulsion System, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein. The disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/853,221, filed herewith, titled Motorized Traction Device for A Patient Support, to Hanson et al. is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
This invention relates to patient supports, such as beds. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for moving a patient support to assist caregivers in moving the patient support from one location in a care facility to another location in the care facility.
According to the present invention, a patient support apparatus is provided that is configured to support a patient. The patient support system includes a patient support including a bedframe and a mattress supported by the bedframe and a propulsion system. The propulsion system includes a propulsion device configured to contact the floor to power movement of the patient support and a coupler configured to pivotably and detachably couple the propulsion device to the bedframe of the patient support.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a propulsion system is provided that is configured to move a patient support. The propulsion system includes a propulsion device adapted to contact the floor to power movement of the patient support and a coupler configured to detachably couple the propulsion device to the patient support. The coupler includes a first member adapted to couple the patient support at first distance from the floor and a second member adapted to couple the patient support at a second distance from the floor that is greater than the first distance.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a propulsion system is provided that is configured to move a patient support having a patient restraint board. The propulsion system includes a propulsion device configured to contact the floor to power movement of the patient support and a coupler configured to couple the propulsion device to the patient support. The coupler is adapted to be coupled to the patient restraint board.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a propulsion system is provided that is configured to move a patient support having a bedframe and mattress supported by the bedframe. The propulsion system includes a propulsion device adapted to contact the floor to power movement of the patient support, a coupler configured to move between a coupled position coupling the propulsion device to the bedframe and an uncoupled device permitting movement of the propulsion device away from the bedframe, and a vertically extending handle coupled to the coupler and configured to move the coupler between the coupled and uncoupled positions.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.